Some Comfort
by Caseyrocksmore
Summary: Finn is comforted by Kurt, and then returns the favour. Now a two-shot. One-sided Finn/Kurt, and mentions of Puck/Kurt. Finn POV.
1. Some Comfort

**Some Comfort**

The heart wrenching sobs that shook my body were nothing compared to the hole forming in my chest. For so long, I had believed that I was going to be a father, and all of a sudden, it had been taken away from me. I felt as if I'd lost my own daughter. It felt as if she were _dead_. And there was no one I could turn to, anymore. No one to talk with about the loss I was feeling, the hurt, the anger; all the emotions that had boiling up inside me before and during Sectionals was overflowing, here and now, on the cold, wet bleachers. Mr. Shuster's car was in the parking lot, just barely visible from my high vantage point, even through the fogginess of the evening.

It didn't even feel like we'd won, really. I mean, I felt so utterly broken and exposed that it didn't even feel like we'd _won_ the damn thing. But we had, because of _me_, while my life was crashing down around my shoulders.

Life really is a bitch.

The sound of footsteps, light and soft, made my heart race. I didn't bother looking up. I had a feeling it was Rachel, coming to apologise, or maybe just hold me in my misery. I didn't want her to. I felt this irrational anger toward her, even though she had been the one to tell me the truth; I couldn't look at any of them right now. Not Quinn, not Puck, not Rachel; I wanted to be alone in my mourning. I was mourning the loss of my child, my Drizzle, and there was nothing that could be said to stop me from doing that.

The footsteps stopped not far from me, sitting on the highest row of bleachers, and I waited with baited breath for Rachel to say something. But my heartbeat thudding in my ears and the gentle dripping of rain hitting metal were the sounds to be heard. I felt a very small person sit beside me, and a tiny hand touch my shoulder. I knew then that it wasn't Rachel. She is much more vocal in her comforting.

I lifted my head from where it had been resting against my knees, turning to the person beside me. I would have made some kind of sound of surprise if I hadn't been occupied by crying my eyes out. The fact that Kurt Hummel, the biggest diva in Glee, was sitting in the rain beside me, letting his hair get ruined and his clothes get wet, was absolutely _astonishing_.

We sat together for a while, not saying anything, because there was nothing to say. Kurt rubbed small circles on my shoulder as the rain washed away my tears, and there was something comforting in that. Eventually, when I was basically cried out, I put my arms around him instinctively. Kurt stiffened in my arms, seemingly frightened, at first. But then he relaxed and hugged me back, his thin arms wrapping around my waist and giving me a quick squeeze.

It was while I held him like that, another guy in my arms, that I realised it was _Kurt _who had come looking for me. Not Rachel, not Quinn, not Puck— just Kurt. I knew he had a thing for me, the whole _call me_ thing during "Lean on me" was a dead give away, and so was the ballad that he wanted to sing for me. And, of course, those puppy-eyed looks he shot me when I thought I wouldn't notice. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. But still, I felt some comfort in the fact that it was _him_ who had come here.

I let him go, my mind reeling at the sudden realization: we were sitting here, not a soul but us in sight, and I felt _cared for_, for the first time in too long. The only one who had cared about me enough to see if I was okay was Kurt.

Kurt had slushied himself for my sake. I had a feeling that no one else— not even Rachel— would have done that for me. Kurt had always been the loyal one, the one who had never looked down on me or pitied me, the one who had always been there for me, even now.

I wasn't gay. I'd never _be_ gay. But, as Kurt gave me a small smile that said he understood, I wished, for a second that I could be. I wished that I could be everything he wanted, because I never wanted to let him go— he was the only thing I had left.

* * *

_A/N: Glee tonight! I am totally freaking out! Finally! -fangirl squee-  
PS: I don't actually ship Finn/Kurt, but I had this idea, and it seemed plausible. I think that Finn does love Kurt, in an extremely platonic way. It's so sad, that Kurt's feelings for him will never be reciprocated. But I just don't see Finn ever switching teams, and it kind of bothers me when he does it so readily in other fanfictions._


	2. Some Company

**Some Company**

Kurt was the only person there for me when Babygate blew up. He was my confidant, the keeper of my secrets, and for a while, my best friend. Filling Puck's role didn't seem at all hard for him. Hell, he was better at it than Puck had been, most of the time. So when I saw him, broken, after all that had happened between us and everyone else, I knew I had to do something.

I guess I should have seen it coming; the inevitable naivety-causing-heartbreak scenario. I didn't. I don't think I'm perceptive enough to pick up on such things. But I'm his friend. I should have seen it coming.

I gently put a hand on his shoulder, and the whole scene seemed implicitly like déjà vu; was this not the same spot where, months before, he had found me crying after Sectionals? Had he not done the same thing for me then as I was doing for him now? I shook my head and sat next to him on the sun-warmed bleachers. Everything was the same. And yet, everything was different.

"Are you okay?" I asked, because the quiet was unnerving. Kurt had obviously known it was me long before I spoke; I could tell because he didn't tense up when I touched him. If it had been _him_, coming back after all the trouble he'd caused, I had a feeling Kurt might've flinched.

He shook his head a fraction, not lifting his head from his knees. "Not really," he whispered into them, his voice cracking. I rubbed his shoulder gently, trying for the life of me to remember what Kurt had done to make me feel better when I had been the one in tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The fact that he laughed at my suggestion had me wondering what I'd done wrong. Sometimes people laughed when I said something stupid, and I felt myself flushing slightly (yes, _flushing_; blushing is what girls do, while flushing can be manly).

"Sorry, I have no idea what I'm doing here," I admitted, removing my hand from Kurt's shoulder and rubbing it across my face. "Comforting is not my... forte?"

Kurt looked up from his knees and smiled at me weakly. "You used that right," he said almost gleefully. He had been subtly trying to increase my vocabulary for weeks, and had this proud look in his eye whenever I correctly used one of his suggested words. His face fell after a moment, but he continued to look at me.

"It's not every day your gay friend gets unceremoniously dumped for a girl, huh?" he said sarcastically, sighing slightly at the end. I let out a long breath.

"Well, no."

He laughed, but it wasn't like a happy laugh. It was a sad little laugh, like how he laughed when someone talked about his mother and he tried to brush it off. I knew that laugh. It was the same laugh he used when I told him we would never be more than good friends. He had laughed and said, "_I never expected anything more._" The sad thing was that I knew he hadn't.

We sat on the bleachers silently, each in our own thoughts. The quiet was kind of nice, once Kurt had wiped the tracks of his tears from his cheeks. It was filled with a sort of contempt sadness, if that makes any sense; Kurt was unhappy, but I knew he was happy I was there.

"He said he was taking gayness for a test-run," Kurt said after a while, and it took me a moment to figure out he was talking about his break-up. "He said he decided he preferred women, but then asked if we could still be friends."

"Yeah, well, Puck's always kind of been a douche bag." I looked at Kurt, who was staring blankly at the empty football field. "You deserve better." I thought I saw his eyes light up a little, but I couldn't be sure.

He turned to me, scrutinizing my face. He frowned. "You actually mean that," he concluded, turning back to stare at the field, his expression a little warier.

"Of course I do, Kurt," I said, my mind wandering to times when things had been simple; before the drama of Regionals, before the drama of Sectionals, even, back when glee club was easy and fun and not complicated. "You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, inside and out. And Puck is stupid if he thinks any girl he can get is better than you." Kurt was tearing up again, and doing a bad job of hiding it.

"Thank you, Finn," he mumbled, looking away.

"No problem." I paused, wondering what there was to do now that Kurt had stopped crying. "Do you... want to go toss the football around?" I asked, because that was the only thing in sight, and the first thing that came to mind. Kurt shook his head.

"I'd really rather not," he said, looking down, "These are new shoes."

I laughed then, because even when Kurt was in foul mood, his sense of fashion and loyalty to his clothes hadn't been altered in the slightest. He was smiling slightly, that little closed mouth smile he put on when his mind was elsewhere.

"Would you mind just... sitting with me for a while?" he asked, and I shook my head.

I didn't mind at all.


End file.
